The present invention relates to an arthroscopic bone transplanting procedure and to medical instruments useful in such a procedure as may be supplied in the form of a kit. The invention is particularly useful in the treatment of an anterior shoulder instability, where a section of the coracoid is transplanted to the glenoid, and is therefore described below with respect to said transplant.
The range of movements the human shoulder can make far exceeds any other joint in the body. The shoulder joint is a ball and socket joint, similar to the hip; however, the socket of the shoulder joint is extremely shallow, and thus inherently unstable. Muscles and tendons serve to keep the bones in approximation. In addition, in order to compensate for the shallow socket, the shoulder joint has a cuff of fibrous cartilage called a labrum that forms a cup for the head of the arm bone (humerus) to move within. This cuff of cartilage makes the shoulder joint much more stable, yet allows for a very wide range of movement. When the labrum of the shoulder joint is damaged, the stability of the shoulder joint is compromised, leading to subluxation and dislocation of the joint. Recurrent dislocations may cause damage to the bones of the joint—the humeral head and the glenoid. In particular, damage to the anterior-inferior part of the glenoid will cause a decrease in the area of contact with the humeral head.
When bone deficiencies associated with anterior shoulder instability are present, the prognostic factors for the success of soft tissue repair are poor. Current standards of success are predicated on the restoration of motion and strength and the return to full functional activities, including competitive athletics. Reestablishment of anterior shoulder stability requires the recognition and the treatment of osseous defects.
Several surgical procedures have been described for the management of osseous deficiencies in association with anterior shoulder instability, involving the transplantation of a portion of the coracoid process to the anterior-inferior section of the glenoid. The procedure described by Latarjet in 1954 involves the transplantation of a large section of the coracoid together with the conjoined tendon attached to it to reinforce the glenoid fossa and create an antero-inferior musculotendinous sling. The procedure has been performed since its disclosure with positive results as an open surgical intervention.
However, up to the present, no minimally invasive technique for performing it has been developed.